The Hidden Life
by Jewelclaw Lady of Wind
Summary: AU. GW and our world converge. A young woman looses her two best friends in a tragic accident and tries to escape her life but unwittingly runs into one of the Gundam Pilots. Who is she and what will the lives of hers and the pilots become?
1. Runaway

Disclaimers - I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or their characters. Aurora Sweet, Steven Pondes, Samantha Paronto, Hal Herns and Holly Holt are the only character that are mine because they are the names of my best friends and favorite cousin. I know that there are stories that have the character Aurora, but this Aurora is mine. If you have any flames or comments email them to me at: . Thanks.

Summary: AU. GW and our world converge. A young woman looses her two best friends in a tragic accident, and tries to escape her life but unwittingly runs into one of the Gundam Pilots. Who is she and what will the lives of hers and the pilots become? Did her friends actually die?

Ages of characters:

Trowa - 27

Heero - 26

Wufei - 25

Quatre - 25

Duo - 25

Aurora Sweet - 25

Steven Pondes - 26

Hal Herns - 25

Some characters are going to be OOC (mainly Wufei) so please don't be mad.

Now on with the story!

The Hidden Life

Chapter 1 – Runaway

Aurora was walking down the street, not paying attention to where she was going, when she walked into something or someone and fell flat on her butt.

"Oww." was all she said. She looked up when she heard someone mumbling.

"Weak onnas." What she saw made her heart beat faster. 'He looks handsome.' she thought to herself.

She stood up and apologized to the person in front of her, who was now getting up off the ground.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she said in a soft, melancholic voice. The person she ran into looked at her, and his eyes widen slightly. He noticed a sad, defeated look in her eyes. 'Humph, another weak onna. I wonder why she is so sad. What am I thinking? I don't care for her!... But she looks like she's given up on life. Aaarrgh! Quit thinking about her!' his thoughts warred with his emotions.

"Apology accepter. What's wrong with you?" he asked in an uncaring tone. Aurora winced slightly, unnoticeable to anyone, but he saw. He frowned at this. 'Something happened to her.'

"N..nothing's wrong. So, umm... what's your name?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Wufei Chang."

"My name's Aurora Sweet. It's nice to meet you." she says timidly. "Well, I don't want to be a nuisance anymore, so I'll just go now and let you go on your way. So... um... bye." she turns and starts back in the direction she was originally heading in. After she passed him, she started running. After awhile, she slowed and continued walking.

Wufei just stared at the spot where Aurora used to stand in. 'I don't care about her. She's just weak. But... what just happened? Why did she change the subject so quickly?' he thought to himself, frowning. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' he turned and took off running in the direction Aurora was heading. 'I have to catch up to her quickly.'

He ran as fast as he could. Soon, he could see her slumped figure walking dejectedly. He slowed down to match her pace, but continued to stay some distance behind her.

Aurora continued walking in deep thought. 'I can't believe they're dead. I was too late in protecting them.' Silent tears started to form in her eyes, then trailing down her face.

Soon, she was at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the ocean below with sharp jagged rocks jutting upwards.

'I'll be with you soon, my friends.' she thought, as she closed her eyes and jumped off the cliff.

Wufei saw what she was going to do, and ran towards her. He caught her before she completely left the cliff and pulled her towards him. 'Why was she going to jump?' was the question running through his head. He looked down at Aurora with confusion marring his features.

Aurora opened her eyes when she didn't feel the impact with the rocks. What she saw shocked her.

"Wufei?" she called out, before she passed out, all of her emotions finally catching up to her all at once.

"Wufei?" he heard someone call his name. Wufei looked at Aurora once he realized that it was her who said his name. Then he saw her pass out. His eyes softened a bit.

'Whatever she went through, must have been too much for her to handle.' he mused to himself before he picked her up and carried her to where he was living with the other gundam pilots in one of Quatre's many mansions.

This is the real ending to chapter 1. I know there was no mention of Sailor Moon or any other characters, but they will appear later in the story. I already have written more chapters of this story, but have not typed it up yet. So please be patient. Ja ne!

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind


	2. Who's Duo?

Disclaimers - I don't own GW or SM. I only own Aurora Sweet, Steven, Hal, Sam and Holly.

Ages are the same as in the first chapter. Now on with the story.

**The Hidden Life  
**

Chapter 2 - Who's Duo?

Wufei arrived back at the mansion with his precious bundle an hour later. He walked inside and was immediately greeted by Rashid.

"Ah, Master Wufei, you're back! And, who is that in your arms?" Rashid asked.

"Her name is Aurora. Is Quatre home?" Rashid nodded.

"Good. Can you please fetch him? And Quickly." Rashid quickly left to retrieve Quatre. In the meantime while Wufei was waiting, he placed Aurora on the couch and arranged her so that she would be comfortable and not wake up soon. Minutes later, Quatre came into the room with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it Wufei? What do you need me for?" he asked while looking back and forth from Wufei and the girl.

"You know that room adjoining mine at the end of the hallway? The corner one?" he asked Quatre who soon nodded in recognition.

"Can you have a couple of maids ready that room please? It's for Aurora. I don't want to let her out of my sight." he trails off thinking. Quatre interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this Aurora? What happened to her?" Wufei snapped from his thoughts of Aurora. 'Why am I caring so much about her? What is so important about her that I must not let her go and help her?' he shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Yes, this is Aurora. As to what happened, I am not sure my self. I don't know why I should care for her though. But, enough of that. The question is, can she stay with us from now on?" Wufei turns questioning and slightly pleading eyes on Quatre. Quatre notices and wonders about that. He nodded his consent.

"Sure she can stay. I'll have a few of my people to get the room ready." he takes off, looking for Rashid. 'I wonder why he's taking a liking to her. Something must have happened to pique his curiosity and protectiveness. Oh well. I'll find out everything eventually. From the both of them.'

A couple of hours later, Wufei was carrying a still sleeping Aurora to her new room. He reached the room, opened the door and walked inside. He gently laid Aurora on the bed and covered her up. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat in it, thinking.

'Why am I doing this? She is nothing but a weak onna. But those eyes, they hold so much emotion in them. They look like they have seen so much, making her look older than she seems. Aaaarrgh! Must stop thinking like this! I'm going insane!'

_No you're not._

'Who said that?'

_I did._

'And who are you?'

_A friend of Aurora's._

'Great! Now I'm arguing with someone I don't even know!.'

_You wouldn't be if you would just accept your feelings._

'Why should I?'

_Because if you don't, you'll lose the only person who could help you and show you what it's like to love and be loved._

'If I do?'

_Then, you'll be able to experience true love. Open up to her once she wakes up. So far, there's something between you two. Small, but there. _

'You're not making sense.'

_'sigh' Don't push her away like you do to everyone else. Let her in. Then you'll understand what I mean. Just because she's female, doesn't mean that she should be pushed away. You're both hurting deep inside and you're going to need each other to get past all the hurt. Now, I'm going to go until I'm needed again. Remember, don't push her away. _

'Fine.' He opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep while arguing with the anonymous person who said they're Aurora's friend.

"Man, I've definitely gone nuts. Duo is starting to rub off on me." he mumble to himself out loud.

"Who's Duo?" a voice asked, bringing him out his reverie.

"Huh?"

She was walking around in a black void, trying to figure out where she was. Then she felt herself fading from the void. Then she was waking up to find herself in a bed, feeling quite warm. She blinked to clear the fuzziness from her eyes.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she sat up slightly and looked around the elaborately decorated bedroom. Then she noticed the guy from earlier, sitting in a chair beside the bed asleep.

'Why is Wufei with me? Where exactly am I?' she silently asked herself. She then saw some movement coming from Wufei. The she heard him mumble something after he started to open his eyes.

"...nuts. Duo is starting to rub off on me." She cocked an eyebrow at what he said.

'Who is this Duo person? Must be someone he knows very well.' she thought. She voiced her question.

"Who's Duo?" Wufei completely awoke with a start when she asked this.

"Huh?" he said. She giggled.

"I asked 'who's Duo?' " He looked at her.

"Ah. You're finally awake. Duo is a fri... is someone I know and work with." he quickly covered his mistake.

'Just as I thought. A friend.'

"Ok. How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Almost 3 hours." he replied. "Are you well enough to get up and eat?" Aurora nodded her head.

"Yeah. Um...Wufei?" He looked at her. "Where am I?" she quietly asked.

"You are in Quatre's house. He is another person who I work with. Come. Let's go downstairs and get you something to eat." he said as he helped her out of bed. "By the way, don't be afraid of the others. Especially the one named Heero. He'll just pull out his gun and ask you 'who are you, and who do you work for'. That is the only warning I'm giving you."

"Thanks. Well, let's go then." she said as they walked out of the room, hand-in-hand, with both of them unaware. They walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where everyone was waiting patiently (except Duo, of course) for the couple to finally come downstairs. When Wufei and Aurora walked in holding hands, everyone noticed this. Duo voiced his thoughts.

"Aww, look! Wu-man has a sexy girlfriend! And they're holding hands!" he teased. Wufei just raised an eyebrow, while Aurora blushed slightly.

"So what if I am holding hands with a beautiful onna? What's it to you?" he questioned calmly. Aurora blushed furiously at his comment. Everybody's eyes widen and jaws dropped in shock.

"He... he's actually admitting it?!?! The world's coming to an end!" Duo commented and then passed out onto the floor. Wufei smirked.

TBC

Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks.


	3. Reliving the Pain

Disclaimers - Read the top of the first chapter

I would like to thank **Anrui Shino** for being my first reviewer and **Silvermane1** for thinking its funny. Here's the next chapter for you, so enjoy!

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 3 - Reliving the Pain

Duo finally awoke and everyone commenced with dinner. Throughout the meal, each one of the guys kept glancing over at Aurora with a question lingering in their eyes. After awhile, Aurora grew annoyed because of the looks.

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough of this! Why are you all staring at me?!?!" she yelled.

"Well," Quatre spoke up timidly. "We were wondering what had happened to you before you came here." he said.

"Fine. If that's what you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask. I'll tell you what happened.

"Early this morning, I received a call from the hospital concerning my friends. I was told to go down there and fill out some paperwork. So I did, and visited my friends afterwards. They told me what had happened. They were in a car accident a few hours prior to me coming." she stopped to take a breath and to control her emotions.

"Then I left the hospital at 10:30 am so I could get ready for work. When I arrived at work at about 12:30 pm, I was greeted by some sad faces. I asked what had happened and someone just turned on the television that was in the corner of the room. On the TV some film footage was being taken by a helicopter of what looked to be the remains of a white building. I thought nothing of it at first until the news reporter revealed that the building was the hospital that I was in. I stood in shock and I think I screamed out something. I collapsed to the ground, too shock to stand properly. I quietly cried in pain and agony. About an hour later, I finally stopped crying, got up and left work. It was around 2:00 pm. I walked the streets in a dejected manner, heading towards an unknown direction. Then I literally walked into someone. That person was the person that I walked into. That person was Wufei.

"We talked for about 15 minutes, then I said goodbye and ran in the direction I was originally heading. I slowed after a while and continued to walk. Soon, I reached the cliff overhanging the ocean. I thought about jumping so I could be with my friends. I jumped, expecting to fall to my death, but instead, I was grabbed from behind before I completed my task. When I saw who the person was, I was shocked. I guess soon after I left him, Wufei had followed me. Then all of my bottled up emotions had become too much for me to bear, I passed out in his arms." At this, Duo snickered.

"Wufei must have scared her to the brink of passing out!" then he started laughing. Aurora got up and walked over to him and decked him.

"You say anything like that about Wufei or I again, I will cut off your braid and shove it so far up your ass that you wouldn't be able to sit or see straight. Now I advise you to be quiet. Understood?" she whispered dangerously to Duo who paled during the speech. He nodded. Her whispering was way worse than Heero's death glare and Wufei's threats of killing him with his katana.

"Good. Now, where did I leave off? Oh yeah. Well, then I woke up in one of these rooms, with Wufei sitting in a chair beside the bed, sleeping. He woke up, we talked some more, and came down here. He warned me about Heero. Well, that's about it." Aurora finished with her story.

"Aurora, what were your friends' names?" Quatre asked softly. Her eyes turned sad and downcast.

"Their names were Holly Holt and Samantha Paronto. We've been best friends ever since the end of our 9th grade year."

End of chapter 3

Sorry that these chapters are so short. The way I wrote it out on paper, it took well over 8 pages for each chapter. Soon, the chapters will get a little longer. Please review! Ja!


	4. Emotions

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1

Thank you to **Silvermane1** for reviewing and finding my story somewhat funny.

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 4 - Emotions

There was silence after the revelation. Everyone was shocked. Aurora scooted her chair back abruptly.

"I... I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to bed. Ex...excuse me." She ran from the room before anyone saw her tears. But one person saw them. His normally cold, emotionless eyes now held concern and something else. Quatre saw the change in those eyes.

'He must care for her a lot. Even if he had just met her earlier today.' Quatre thought to himself. 'I knew he had emotions and that he actually likes women.'

Aurora ran to her room, crying.

'I can't believe I told them that so easily! I should have been more careful.' she berated herself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Baka Aurora, now they're going to want to know who Holly and Sam were.' She arrived at her room and collapsed on her bed. Soon, she cried herself to sleep.

After dinner was over, Heero went off into his room, to his laptop so he could find further information on Aurora and her two deceased friends.

Everyone else went their separate ways. Wufei walked towards his room to take a shower. He grabbed some clothes to change into once he was done. As he passed the door that connected his room and Aurora's room together, he decided to check up on her. He opened the door and looked inside. He noticed the lights were off, and saw Aurora sleeping fitfully on the bed.

Aurora was thrashing around on the bed, in the throws of a nightmare. He went to her side, sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He whispered in her hair and rocked her back and forth, calming her. She soon stopped fidgeting and sagged against him, further curling up into his lap. Wufei sat there for a while thinking to himself.

'I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life.' He looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed. He gently picked her up and laid her back in bed. He covered her up, placed a kiss in her forehead and silently left the room. Once he got into his room, he quickly took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning, Aurora woke up refreshed. When she looked out the window, she saw it was clear and sunny outside. Then she thought of her friends and how they used to always go out to the beach on a sunny day like this. She then realized that when she thought of them, she didn't get pangs of heartache or sadness.

'I must be moving on then.' she mused to herself. 'Maybe telling someone about it helped. Maybe I should tell the guys exactly who I am. And about my past.' She got up, took a shower, and changed into some clean clothing that she found in the dressers in her room. Then she went downstairs for breakfast.

When she got there, she noticed everyone was there except of course Duo, who always slept in late.

"Good morning." she greeted cheerfully. She received two 'hns' from Heero and Wufei, a 'hello' from Quatre and a 'hi' from Trowa. She raised an eyebrow. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, juice, milk and coffee." replied Quatre.

"Sounds good to me." Soon, breakfast arrived, as did Duo.

Heero watched Aurora as she ate.

'I can't believe her past. Why hasn't she said anything about it to us? She's hiding something else, also.' he thought to himself. Aurora felt Heero's gaze on her.

'He knows about me. Oh, well. I'm going to tell anyways.'

Duo noticed Heero's intense gaze on Aurora.

"So, Hee-man is falling for a girl! Never thought I'd see the day when you would stare at someone like that. So, do you like her? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Duo chanted to Heero, who then pulled his gun on Duo.

"Omae o Koruso." he said threateningly. Duo 'eeped' and apologized. Wufei growled.

"I will kill the both of you if you look at my onna that way again! Duo, no more joking around saying things like that about Aurora, or I'm going to cut off that baka braid of yours!" Duo's and Heero's eyes widened comically. Both of them were caught unawares by Wufei's outburst. Heero quickly schooled his features to his emotionless mask. Duo on the other hand, fainted. Wufei smirked.

"Braided baka. Had an emotional breakdown. It was too much for his small brain." Aurora laughed at what Wufei had said about Duo. Everyone (except Duo) looked at Wufei and Aurora and grinned or grunted in Heero's case.

"Are you serious, Wufei? Or are you just messing with our minds? Especially Duo's." Quatre questioned.

"Of course I'm serious! I don't joke like this. I'm not a weak baka like Duo!" Wufei stated. "I may like to torture Duo, but I wouldn't hurt Aurora's feelings like that. I care for her." he said, whispering the last part, but everyone heard it. Aurora looked at Wufei with some hope shining in her eyes, but her face was emotionless.

'He cares? No. He doesn't. No one cares about me.' she thought bitterly. She decided to risk asking him.

"You...you actually care about m...me?" she asked shakily. Wufei looked over at her and nodded. He saw some tears build up in her eyes. He became concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. She nodded slowly. Then she hung her head down so they couldn't see her tears. Then she felt a hand cupping her chin, tilting her head up slightly. She felt fingers brushing away her tears softly. Soon, she found herself in a warm embrace. She broke down crying.

Wufei wrapped Aurora in his arms and stroked her head. He felt his chest become wet and he realized that she was crying. His heart tightened.

'She must have not been loved or cared for while she was growing up.' he thought. He whispered comforting words to her.

"I'll always be here for you, Aurora. I'm here if you need to talk. I won't leave you" is what she heard in her ear. She knew it was Wufei instantly. She tilted her head up until she was faced with his neck. She placed butterfly kisses there and felt him shudder slightly. She smiled. Her tears slowed and stopped. She stepped away from Wufei a little and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Thanks." Wufei smiled back.

"No problem. Anytime." She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. Wufei was surprised but soon responded to the chaste kiss.

Aurora was going to pull back but felt him responding. 'My first kiss!' she thought to herself. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She gladly opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her sweet cavern. When his tongue retreated, hers followed and she explored his also.

Duo woke up while the two slowly tasted each other. (They're only kissing) His eyes widen again.

"Oh my God!" Then he passed back out. The other three decided to leave the room. Heero and Trowa both dragged Duo's unconscious body from the room while Quatre followed right behind them.

End chapter 4.

Please read and review! Questions? Comments? Please write!


	5. Story of the Past

Author's notes: I decided to post the next chapter. So, here is chapter 5. Sailor Moon characters will be showing up soon. So please be patient.

Disclaimers: I don't own GW or SM, so please don't sue! But the other characters: Aurora, Steven, and Hal are mine.

Thanks go to **Silvermane1 **and **Anrui Shino** for reviewing chapter 4. I hope you continue to read this as chapters go by.

**The Hidden Life**

**Chapter 5 - Story of the Past**

After a few minutes of making out, they broke apart. Aurora looked at him with a question in her eyes. 'What's going to happen next?' Wufei smiled lovingly down at her, knowing somehow instinctively what she was silently asking.

"I'll take care of you, Aurora. We'll take it slow and see where that leads us in the future. You're mine now, onna. Get ready to have me being possessive of you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He pulled her into a hug. "I want to be in your life, koibito. I want you to come to me with your problems. I want you to trust me with everything." Aurora nodded her head against his chest. She tightened her arms around him. He, too, tightened his arms, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Wufei?" she timidly asked.

"Yes, love?"

"There are some things that I need to tell you. Some things about my past. All of you need to know. I have a feeling that Heero already found out some of it. But I want to tell you personally before I tell everyone else." she confided.

"Alright. Let's go to my room so you can tell me, okay?" Wufei said. Aurora nodded.

A few minutes later, Aurora and Wufei were comfortably sitting on his bed, side by side.

"It started 25 years ago. I was born to a very rich family. Richer than Quatre's. Their names were Linda and Randy Sweet. I grew up in that home for almost 5 years. I had a happy life. But that all changed. Men with guns and bombs blew up my home with my parents still inside. I wasn't home at the time. My sister had taken me horseback riding in the forest surrounding the mansion. We were on our way back home when we were attacked. My sister was killed, trying to protect me. She was sixteen at the time. The soldiers took me and passed me over to one of their scientists to train to become a soldier. The 'perfect soldier'.

"For 6 years, I was put through many tests, training and other things. Then, the doctor who was training me left the organization she was working for and took me with her. She and some other doctors started to work on some top secret projects. I started doing flight simulations and different types of fighting techniques.

"I had no emotions for 10 years. Dr. P, who was my trainer, enrolled me in High School, so I can 'blend in and try to make friends'. She said that she will contact me when they were done with their project." she paused to catch her breath. She looked at Wufei with sorrow in her eyes. She continued.

"So I attended Akron High School. There, I made quite a few friends. Or rather, they made me their friend. I wasn't nice to them, but they didn't care. They dragged me everywhere with them, trying to get me to have fun; to open up. I began to get in touch with my emotions. We had a lot of fun the next 10 years. They knew a lot about me, but not the entire truth. Anyways, a year after I started the high school, Dr. P contacted me by email, stating that they had completed their project, and that I was to come and try it out. When I arrived, I met with Dr. P and the other doctors. They explained what they were working on. Then the showed me their creations. That was when I first found out about the Gundams and their pilots. I saw each Gundam: Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong. Then they showed me their other project. It was another Gundam. It was larger than the others, with the zero system programmed in it. It was the first Gundam to use the Zero System. It was a beautiful mecha, completely black with white speckles to make it blend in with the night sky. Its eyes were an icy blue when in operation. Black wings also with white speckles, just like Wing Zero. Whenever it was in use, it practically glowed with life. I had asked who the pilots were to the 6 Gundams so they told me. Pilot 01 would be Heero Yuy of Wing, Pilot 02 Duo Maxwell of Deathscythe, Pilot 03 Trowa Barton of Heavyarms, Pilot 04 Quatre Winner of Sandrock, and Pilot 05 Wufei Chang of Shenlong. They didn't mention the name of the sixth pilot so I asked them. P said that I was going to be Pilot 06 of the Gundam, Cosmic Chaos. Needless to say, I was shocked. So, I bonded to my mecha. The Zero system took a lot out of me at first, but I gradually grew used to it until it didn't faze me. Also, P told me that I would be their last resort in case something happened to any of you.

"I was told not to tell anybody who I was. So, time went by, I went on missions to help you guys out and was never detected. Then, when Heero self-detonated, and all of your gundams were upgraded to the zero system, mine was also upgraded. The doctors were working on a new system for maximum capabilities and control over the gundams. That was installed into mine.

"Soon afterwards, Dr. P wanted to remodel my gundam. I let her. Now, it's bigger and better than ever. It also had different colors. It's now an iridescent purple and silver with black wings. The eyes glow a blood red this time.

"A few years later, I graduated from high school and went to college. I still helped out when needed, but it was few times and far apart. But for the past 3 years, I got to live a life that I always dreamed of having. Up until a couple of days ago, that is, when my friends were killed. Now, I'm here, sitting in a bedroom, talking to you, entrusting you with my past." she finished her story. Wufei was shocked. He didn't know that there had been another pilot, not to mention that she was a backup pilot, and also his girlfriend to boot! He smiled, glad that he was the first to actually know her past.

"I'm happy that you told me, Aurora. So, what is your codename?"

"It's Cosmos. Don't even ask how or why." she replied. He chuckled.

A couple of months passed by, and in that time, Aurora had moved out of her apartment, and into Quatre's mansion. Also, she and Wufei continued to grow closer. She had told the other pilots about her past, and they completely accepted her. She told the doctors that the pilots and she met, and all truths were revealed. They decided to work together as a team.

Everyone was happy. But it was not to last. The doctors had received word that OZ had 2 prisoners that weren't supposed to be there. The pilots were then sent to retrieve them and to blow up the base.

End of chapter 5

Please Read and Review!! I would really like to read what you have to say about my story so far! Ja!

Jewelclaw


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own any of the mentionings of anything relating to DBZ. And this is AU. I do not make any money off of this stuff, so don't sue me.

Authors Note: I'm finally going to start bringing in characters of Sailor Moon. Please be patient with me. It'll be a few more chapters until most of the SM characters show up. Until then, please enjoy! Always read and review!

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 6 - Introductions

Once the pilots returned, they found that all the doctors and Aurora were waiting for their return. Dr. J greeted them.

"Ah, pilots. I see that you have completed your mission. I assume you have recovered the prisoners?" the pilots nodded. "Good. Now, if you will all follow me, I have something to show you." With that, J turned and walked away, with everyone following behind him.

Aurora waited for Wufei to catch up to her.

"Why are you here onna?" he questioned curiously.

"Dr. P told me to come and greet you. They also have something to show me. Don't know what it is. We'll see it soon." she replied as she reached for his hand. He squeezed it gently to reassure her.

The 6 doctors, the 6 pilots and the 2 rescued people walked into a black room. A couple of lights turned on and the group was greeted by 2 more doctors.

"Pilots, these doctors are Dr. A and Dr. M. Two more of my associates. They created these." J gestured with his robotic hand and all of a sudden, more lights came on. And there, on the other side of the room, were two large Leo's: One a deep red and black and the other a greenish black and blood red.

"The red and black is Aries and the red and green is Chronos." P announced.

"Who will be the pilots?" Quatre asked.

"The pilots have already been chosen. Mars, Pluto. Come forward." commanded J.

The pilots gasped as the two that they rescued earlier, stepped forward.

They were both 5'10". One had blonde hair and brown eyes, the other had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. They both were still wearing whatever they were captured in. They turned to the group and introduced themselves.

"My name is Steven Pondes. I pilot Chronos." the blonde said first.

"And my name is Hal Herns. I pilot Ares." the other one said.

"Hello, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I pilot Sandrock." said Quatre.

"Duo Maxwell. I pilot Deathscythe Hell." Duo said.

Trowa went next. "Trowa Barton. Heavyarms."

"Heero Yui. Wing Zero."

"Wufei Chang. Shenlong." Aurora was about to introduce herself, but Wufei beat her to it. "And this is Aurora Sweet. My onna and pilot of Cosmic Chaos." he said proudly. Aurora blushed, but schooled her features quickly. She became as emotionless as Heero.

"Quatre." J turned to him. "These two will be staying with you and the others. I want you to get to know each other so you can become a better team. You'll all be working together. Except for Aurora."

Quatre nodded. Steven looked at J questioningly.

"Why won't Aurora be working with the team?"

"Because she is your last hope. If something bad were to happen to the 7 of you, then it is up to her to take your place and finish what you had started. No one knows of her as it should be. It would be easier for her to complete your mission if OZ had no inclination of her." replied Dr. P. Steven's and Hal's eyes widen.

"She is our last hope? She can't possibly know how to fight." Hal laughed.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and Steven.

"What?" they said, annoyed with the looks.

"You haven't heard of the Gundam pilot 'Cosmos' have you?" Duo asked. They nodded their heads in recognition. "That's her. Aurora, codename 'Cosmos'. Heero's codename is 'the Perfect Soldier', my codename is 'Shinigami', Trowa's codename is 'the Silencer', Quatre's codename is 'the Desert Prince', and Wufei's codename is 'the Solitary Dragon'."

Both Steven's and Hal's eyes widen in disbelief.

"She's... Co... Cos... Cosmos... I... I..." Steven tried speaking. Wufei grinned.

"That's her!" he said proudly. Aurora rolled her eyes slightly.

"Wow" was all that was said from Hal and Steven.

"Anyways." P spoke up. "She will help with planning and infiltrating their computer systems, getting what other information we might need. Her skills with computer information deals with the coded messages in an ancient language that none of us would be able to translate the language into something we can easily read." Everybody looked at Aurora in shock.

"What languages can you translate?" Quatre inquired.

"Every one that is known to man. Plus others that aren't from our world. I can read, write, and speak any given language required of me." Aurora replied.

"Cool." Duo said after a few minutes of silence.

"What else can you do?" Hal asked.

"Anything and everything." came the response. Again, everyone was shocked. Except of course, the doctors.

"Ok. Well, um... how about we get you two settled into your new home." Quatre said to Hal and Steven. They nodded. Soon, everyone got back to the mansion. Steven and Hal were shown to their rooms.

The next few weeks were quite. No missions, no Wufei trying to kill Duo because Aurora had threatened the both of them within an inch of their lives if there were any pranks played or yelling and screaming of trying to cut off a braid.

FLASHBACK

Duo was running from Wufei after pulling a nasty prank on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Duo as a blade came close to his hair.

"DAMN YOU MAXWELL!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THAT BAKA BRAID OF YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled while chasing Duo with his katana.

Aurora was sitting in a reclining chair trying to read. Her eyebrows started to twitch uncontrollably in irritation. She put a bookmarker in her book, keeping place of where she was at, then placed the book aside.

"That... is... IT!!! SHUT... UUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, loosing her temper. Her face was deadly calm, but her eyes were flashing angrily. She stood up and stalked to where Wufei and Duo had froze when she blew up. They both had fear in their eyes. When she reached them, she whispered in a deadly voice.

"If I catch you two running and screaming through this house again, I will kill you both myself." she turned to Duo.

"If I ever find out that you have pulled another prank or anything of the sort while I'm around, I will hunt you down and shave off ALL of your hair. Then I will castrate you. Got it?" she threatened. Duo gulped and nodded. She then turned to Wufei.

"And if I catch you trying to kill Duo, I will do the same to you what I just told Duo. Do you understand me?" Wufei nodded quickly, not wanting to be on her bad side for long. "Good." she said perkily. Both of the guys' mouths dropped. She giggled.

She turned and was greeted by the shocked faces of the other pilots and Rashid, who had just walked in to announce something.

"What?" Aurora asked.

The guys shook their heads, not wanting to upset her.

"Okay." she switched gears. "Rashid, what were you going to announce to us?"

"Ah... uh" he cleared his throat. "Dinner is ready." after he said that, he left. Everyone followed shortly after. All was quiet from Duo and Wufei for the remainder of the night.

END FLASHBACK

She smirked in remembrance.

'Everything is still quiet.' she thought to herself.

Just then, she heard a girlish scream. 'Thought too soon.' She sighed in aggravation and stood up, planning to do to Duo what she had told him. When she got to where the scream had originated from, all she saw was someone standing in the room, their back facing her.

'I wonder who that person is. And where is Duo?' she thought to herself.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she stated in her monotone voice. The person spun around in shock.

"I didn't hear you walk up." said the person. "Hello, my name Relena Peacecraft. I am looking for Quatre Winner and Heero Yui. Are they here?"

Aurora inwardly cringed when she found out who the person was.

"Quatre is here. Heero left this morning." she said. Just then, Hal and Wufei walked down the stairs. Wufei's eyes widened.

"Relena. What are you doing here?" he asked. Relena turned towards him.

"Hello Wufei. I'm here to speak to Heero and Quatre."

"Why?" Hal asked.

"Something that only concerns the two of them." Relena replied coldly.

"Well, I already told you, Heero isn't here and Quatre is with Trowa at the moment. Hal, go get him." Aurora stated. Hal left.

Wufei walked over to where Aurora was standing rigidly and slowly pulled her into his arms. Slowly, she started to relax and leaned back further into his embrace. Relena's eyes widened in surprise.

"You two are together?" she asked. They both nodded. Aurora then stepped to the side of Wufei, his left arm still encircling her waist protectively.

Hal arrived soon afterwards with Quatre and Trowa in tow. Both were splattered with paint. Aurora raised an eyebrow at them. Trowa noticed her look.

"We were painting the new game room." he explained. Aurora nodded.

"Hello Relena." Quatre greeted. "What do you need to speak with me and Heero about?"

"Well, um..." Relena hesitated.

"Whatever you have to say, could be said in front of everyone here. We hold no secrets." Quatre assured.

"You sure?" she asked, still unsure.

"I'm positive."

"Ok then. I was informed that there are two new pilots of suits called Leo's. Have you heard anything about it?" there was a couple of snorts, and then some laughter.

"Yes, Relena. We know who the two new pilots are. You're looking at them." Quatre motioned to Hal and Steven, who had just walked in. "This is Steven Pondes and Hal Herns."

Hal and Steven greeted the pacifist princess. Her eyes widen. Then she looked over at Aurora.

"Is she a pilot also?" she asked. Everyone hesitated for a split second, then someone answered.

"No. She's just Wu-man's Girlfriend." came Duo's teasing voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to where he was standing with Heero behind him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came an ungodly screech. Everybody winced and Heero paled as Relena lunged and glomped him.

"Get the HELL off me!!!!" Heero said, trying to get away from the crazy girl.

"Um, Relena?" Aurora said.

"Yes?"

"Um, you could release Heero now, seeing that he is turning blue with no air."

"Huh?" Relena looked at Heero. "Oops. Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I just love Heero sooo much!!!" Heero rolled his eyes, gagged and rushed behind Aurora, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her hair, hiding it from view. He mumbled a 'thank you' to her. She just nodded slightly.

"Well, its a shock to hear that Wufei actually has a girlfriend." Relena said after straightening herself out. "So, how much is he paying you to be with him?"

Wufei was outraged.

"I'm not paying her anything just to be with me! I'm not like that!" he screamed out. "I love her very much."

Aurora saw red. 'How dare she think that!'

"I suggest you take back that comment before something bad happens." she said with an icy tone. All the guys' eyes widened and they backed up slowly from the enraged Aurora. Relena noticed what they were doing.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked. "This 'Aurora' can't be serious. She's just a slut that wants to keep Heero and Wufei to herself." Aurora blew up at what Relena had finished saying. All the guys ducked and covered.

"That... Is... IT!!! I have had about ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!" Aurora screamed as she stormed over to Relena, fury coming off her in waves. She picked up Relena by her neck, carried her towards the open door, and literally threw her out of the house and off the property. Aurora closed the door and dusted off her hands. She turned when she heard clapping. She saw Duo clapping wildly. She grinned and bowed.

"I can't stand that bitch! She was getting on my nerves." explained Aurora. Heero walked over to her, drew her into a hug and said 'thank you' over and over again in her ear. Aurora hugged back.

"You're welcome, Heero."


	7. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own anything of what is going to be said relating to DBZ. I do not make any money off of this stuff, so don't sue me.

Thank you to Silvermane1 and Anrui Shino for the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter for you.

Authors Note: I'm finally going to start bringing in characters of Sailor Moon. Please be patient with me. It'll be a few more chapters until most of the SM characters show up. Sorry if it's been awhile since the last time I updated this story. Senior finals have been hectic and very time consuming. In actuality, there are a few more chapters to go before the Sailor Moon characters show up. Until then, please enjoy! Always read and review!

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 7 - Capture

A couple of months have passed by; everyday was pretty much the alike. Missions were few. But one day completely turned their lives around.

Aurora, Quatre, and Hal were out shopping for food and other things. The others were at the mansion, just kicking back.

"Shall we return to the mansion, to drop all this stuff off?" Hal asked. Quatre and Aurora nodded.

As they were walking back to the car, OZ soldiers attacked them. They fought and ran. But one of them was caught by a couple of hidden soldiers. The other two kept running as the third was knocked out.

The pilot woke up in a small cell, on a cot in the corner. All of a sudden, the door to the cell flies open and in walks an OZ soldier.

"Treize wants to see you now." One guy said as another one comes in to grab the pilot. They walked down the hallways and into a room. In the middle sat someone of high ranking.

"Treize, sir. We brought you the pilot that was captured." One soldier said as he bowed.

"Good. Now leave us." The soldiers left. Treize stood and walked over to the pilot.

"The rumors were true. You are beautiful. It's a pity though." He said as he trailed a finger down the pilot's face and neck. He walked around to the back of the pilot. "Strong body, good muscle definition." He continued as he ran his hands up and down the pilot's tensed body.

"Stop touching me." Growled the pilot. "You'll never get any information out of me."

"I'll stop... for now." Replied Treize. "I have many ways to get answers from you."

The pilot inwardly shuddered as Treize walked over to the table. Soldiers came in and tied up the pilot, spread eagled. Treize walked back over with whips and other torture devices.

"Let the fun begin."

The door flew open suddenly as the other two pilots ran in out of breath. Heero and Steven jumped up in alarm and surprise.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked as he noticed the frightened looks on his friends. Heero walked over to the two and pulled them to the couch. Wufei and Trowa came running down the stairs, after they heard the door slam, guns in their hands. Then they saw what was happening and put their guns away. Wufei noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is SHE?!?!?!?" He ground out. Quatre started to cry.

"OZ...attack...capture..." He said brokenly, succumbing to the tears and his emotions. Hal told the others what had happened. Wufei's eyes widened.

"No. I... it can't be. She's... no. No." He goes silent for a while. Duo then came in and looked around the room.

"What happened?" He asked after seeing Quatre crying and Wufei staring off into space. Hal retold the story. Duo's eyes also widened.

"Then we must rescue her!" Wufei suddenly shouted, storming over to Heero's laptop. Before he touched a button, it beeped, informing the pilots of a new mission. Wufei checked it.

"It's a mission." He deadpanned. He reads further. His eyes widen. He let out a gasp and quickly deleted the email. "The doctor's have word that Aurora was captured, and is being interrogated." Then he stormed off, fury coming off of him in waves. Everybody watched him leave.

"I wonder what made him mad?" Steven questioned. Heero walked over to the laptop and emailed Dr. J. A minute later, it beeped. Heero read it. Then he told the others.

"J said that he had heard that Aurora is being tortured for not giving information to OZ. I informed J that Wufei read the 1st message before we did. J gave me more detail. Treize is the one putting pilot 06 through hell. Do not tell Wufei yet."

"Too late." said a wavering voice. Everybody spun around to see Wufei in the doorway, looking distressed. "We must save her. Please. We must go now."

An hour later, all pilots were outside the OZ base.

"Let's do this." Said Duo's voice over the comm. link. Their plan/mission was set into action.

Treize smirked down at the badly bleeding form of Aurora.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long without passing out or giving in." Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Please!" She snorted. "I can take anything you dish out, asshole." Treize grinned evilly.

"We'll see about that." The pain began again.

'You'll pay for all the pain you have caused me' she thought to herself, as he injected her with something. She inwardly smiled. 'That stuff won't work on me!'

The pilots were destroying suits left and right. Wufei and Heero were the ones to get Aurora, the information, and place bombs around the base. They split up once inside. Heero went to get the information, Wufei went to find Aurora and get her out safely.

Wufei was walking through the halls, sticking to the shadows, searching for where they would keep his girlfriend. As he passed a door, he heard somewhat of an evil laugh. He paused and put his ear to the door. What he heard pissed him off. He silently opened the door. The sight that greeted him nearly killed him.

"Bastard." He heard Aurora say to Treize.

"Such language! You'll have to be taught a lesson." Treize said. Wufei saw the man raise a whip and brought it down on Aurora. He quickly pulled out his gun and shot Treize in the hand. He lunged and started to battle Treize

Aurora looked up, breathing heavily. She slowly smirked when she saw Wufei and Treize battling. Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw Heero in the doorway. He rushed over to her once he noticed she was there. He undid her bindings and she collapsed. He caught her before she completely fell.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she tried to get her footing. Wufei got a good hit in as Treize went down, being knocked out. He rushed over to Heero and Aurora, and the three of them left the base.

Aurora went with Wufei to his gundam. Once everyone was far from the base, it exploded. Wufei put his gundam on autopilot and turned to Aurora. He looked at her and noticed that she was about to pass out.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern. She raised an eyebrow.

"No." She said bluntly. "I'm in a hell of a lot of pain. I'm going to be passing out soon. There are way too many wounds on me." Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor. He lunged from his chair and to her side to check all of the wounds. He became disgusted at what he saw. He tried to staunch the blood as best as he could.

"Please stay with me." He pleaded brokenly. "Don't leave me! Not when I just found you!"

Soon, they were near headquarters. Wufei landed his gundam as gently as he could, so as not to jar his love. Once they landed, he quickly and gently picked up Aurora and jumped out of the cockpit. He ran towards the doctors that were waiting for them.

"She needs medical attention! ASAP!!!!" He cried out. The doctors sprung into action. They took her from his arms and took her to the emergency room that they have. Wufei followed right behind them. The other pilots were just arriving at the spot where the doctors and Wufei were standing just a few seconds before. Dr. P soon came back out and greeted the group.

"I see that you have completed the mission. Did you get the disk?" Heero handed her the disk. "Good. You guys can go on home. We'll send Wufei, and possibly Aurora, home soon." She turned and left. The guys shrugged and also left.


	8. The Visit

Disclaimers: Read previous chapters. They aren't mine. Except the OC. Enjoy.

Thanks to Anrui Shino and Silvermane1 for reviewing. You two are what's keeping me updating this story. I hope you like this next chapter.

[...] = denotes telepathy

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 8 - The Visit

A couple of hours after Aurora was treated properly, she and Wufei finally went home. She was still unconscious. Wufei was worried, and what he had saw on her back still played in his mind.

Once they got home, he carried her to her room and watched over her. The other pilots came in to see how they were doing, but quickly left afterwards. Everyone was in a depression. Especially Heero and Wufei because they had saw the extent of the wounds on her body before they left the OZ base.

_She was floating in a black void. She looked around her._

_'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'Am I dead?'_

_[You are not, little one] she heard a voice in her head. Aurora looked for where the voice had come from._

_"Who's there?" she demanded._

_[It is I] said the voice. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of Aurora. A small fairy figure appears from the light. She had lavender eyes and long, silver hair done up in odangoes. She was wearing a form fitting white gown with an upturned crescent moon on her bust, and a glowing upturned crescent moon on her forehead._

_Aurora looked at her oddly._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Queen Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom, but that kingdom had long been gone."_

_"Why am I here?" Aurora asked coldly._

_"You are here to regain your memories of your past lives. I am here to help you with that. Now, close your eyes and relax. Nothing will harm you." Aurora closed her eyes and slowly relaxed. Suddenly, pictures flashed through her head at a fast pace, a small story quickly describing each one. Then all of those pictures fell into place as she recovered her memories. She slowly opened her eyes._

_"Mother." she whispered as she looked at Queen Selenity._

_"My daughter." Serenity smiled gently, pulling Aurora into her embrace as they both wept. "I'm glad you remember now, Atalanta. It has been so long since I have last seen and held you." They cried for a little while longer. Then Aurora slowly stepped away from her mother._

_"It has mother." Aurora whispered as she wiped away her tears. "How is my half-sister, Serena, doing?"_

_"She is in another dimension. Somehow when I sent all of you to the future, you two were placed into different dimensions and different times."_

_"How far into the future was she sent to?" Aurora asked curiously._

_"She was sent 1,000 years into the future, while you were sent 4,000 years." her mother sighed. Aurora nodded._

_Aurora closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. Soon, she saw pictures of another time and place. She saw a blonde odangoed Queen and a purple haired King. Knowledge of this place entered her head, and she instantly knew what her sister has been doing ever since she was reborn. She smiled._

_A couple of minutes later, she reopened her eyes and looked at her mother._

_"She's now Neo-Queen Serenity?" she asked. The Queen nodded._

_"My time is nearly up." Serenity said regretfully. "I will see you later, my child." she started to slowly fade away. "Remember... I'll always... love you..."_

_"I love you too." Aurora answered. Soon, she too, faded away._

Aurora woke up to a dark room. She blinked her eyes to get the sleep out of them and to clear the fuzziness. She slowly moved to sit up and groaned softly. She completely sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was in her room at the mansion. Then she saw the sleeping figure of Wufei. She softly smiled.

Slowly, she got up and out of bed. She stepped over to the sleeping person and slowly knelt in front of him. She studied his features. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, much different than he is when he is awake.

She raised a hand and softly traced the contours of his face. His skin was smooth and flawless.

'I don't want to hurt you if I suddenly had to leave.' she thought to him knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear it anyways. 'Perhaps I should tell him... all of them... of my past lives and who I am.' she nodded her head to herself making up her mind. She went into deep thought as to how she was going to tell him and the others, unaware that she was being watched.

Wufei had woken up when he felt fingers lightly trace his face. He smiled at what he saw sitting in front of him. He noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

'She must be thinking about something.' He then smirked, knowing of a way to bring her out of her thoughts. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. He felt her unconsciously respond. He slowly deepened the kiss, fully bringing her back to her senses. She realized who was kissing her.

'Wufei' she thought and inwardly smiled. The kiss was soon deepened. She put all of her love into the kiss as it became passionate. Soon they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Mmmm." she purred once they broke for air. "What a great way to start the day." Wufei nodded and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after remembering what had happened to her.

"Fine, now that you're here." she replied.

"Good." she yawned, and a resonating growl came from somewhere in the room. She blushed.

"And hungry." she said. Wufei chuckled.

"Alright. Let's go get something to eat." he stood up and helped her to her feet. Slowly, they made their way to the kitchen and got some food from the fridge. They sat at the table in the dining room, enjoying their meal and the peace and quiet.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence when a voce interrupted them.

"It's good to see you up and about." Quatre said as he was coming down the stairs.

"Eh... what can I say." Aurora said. "I heal fast. Plus, I was extremely hungry. Treize never fed me or gave me anything to drink."

"Well, it's a good thing we rescued you when we did." came another voice. Everyone turned and there was Trowa and Steven, standing in one of the doorways.

"Yeah. Any longer, and I would've succumbed to the darkness." she chuckled.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Wufei burst out angrily. "Never give up! You're too strong for that!" Aurora was going to retort, but stopped when she saw the silent pleading in his eyes, along with some unshed tears. She relented.

"I'm sorry, Wufei." she said, lowering her head in shame. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She felt so ashamed of herself for putting Wufei through pain and suffering while she was captured by OZ. She felt someone lift her chin. She was met with coal black eyes filled with love.

"It's alright, as long as you don't think or talk like that again." she nodded, agreeing with his terms.

"If you don't mind my asking," began Steven. "What exactly happened to you?" Aurora sighed.

"I'll tell you as long as the others are here. I'm not in the mood to repeat what I'm about to say."

"I'll go get the others." Trowa said as he left to get everybody else. 10 minutes later, everyone was situated in the living room.

"I'll start where Quatre, Hal and I were getting ready to go home." she said. "We were heading to wards the car, when we were attacked all of a sudden..."

Over an hour later, Aurora finished her story. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Wufei, who was sitting next to her, covered her hands with his. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. He smiled back.

The others watched in amazement as emotions flickered across Wufei's face. They've never seen this many emotions coming from him. 'It was probably something that he only shows around Aurora.' they all thought. Aurora turned back to the others.

"For hours on end, he would torture me. Knives, whips, injections that would normally loosen a persons tongue, and other stuff. He would stop after I would pass out from too much pain, which was only once. He tried everything to get me to give him any useful information. I never did say anything except "I can take anything you dish out", "Asshole", and "Bastard" which kind of pissed him off."

"He did... Everything?" Steven asked, stressing the last word. Aurora nodded.

"Well, except rape me. He didn't do that, thankfully." Wufei let out his breath that he hadn't realize he was holding, in relief

"Treize kept beating me until you guys came to the rescue. And for that, I am eternally grateful." she got up and hugged each pilot. The hugs were returned with a lot of care.

Aurora yawned as she snuggled deeper into Wufei's arms after giving everybody hugs. Within minutes, she was completely asleep. Wufei noticed and motioned everyone to be quiet.

"I'm going to put her to bed. Then I'm going to bed as well. Goodnight." he got up and walked out of the room. Everybody said their goodnights as well.

The next morning, Aurora woke up and found herself wrapped up in strong arms. She turned and saw Wufei. Then she remembered what happened yesterday. She felt sorry for worrying him like that. She sighed.

'I'll just have to make it up to him later.' she mused to herself.

"Morning." she heard Wufei's voice near her ear.

"Morning." she replied back. She sat up, as did Wufei. "Wufei...?" He looked at her.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

End chapter 8! I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry it took me so long, but college is in full swing and midterms are coming up. Please review and tell me how it is.

Jewelclaw


	9. Revealing Her Life Story

Disclaimers: I don't own GW or SM, so please don't sue! But the other characters: Aurora, Steven, and Hal are mine.

Author's note: I decided to be nice just this once and give you another chapter. If I do decide to keep this story, then I should be getting reviews from you. If you guys don't review, then the next chapter will take twice as long to put out. Plus, you should go and read and review my other story 'A New Future'. I just want to know how my stories are turning out. Thanks!!!!!!

Thanks to **Anrui Shino** and **Silvermane1** for your great reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Now on to the story!!!!!!!!!!

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 9 - Revealing Her Life Story

"Well?" Wufei prodded.

"Well, um, the other night, when I was still unconscious, I had a strange dream." Aurora frowned a little. "Only, it wasn't a dream."

"What was it about?" he asked. She told him all what went on in her dream. They sat in silence after she finished.

"You know, now that I think about it, I actually remember what had happened." she said casually.

"You do?" she nodded.

"Yeah. I was there." Wufei raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared somewhere in the room.

"You're starting to remember, your majesty." came a female voice. Aurora and Wufei looked up and saw a tall lady in a black and white fuku, holding a tall staff shaped as a key with a heart shaped top. She had long green hair pulled half up in a bun.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Gates of Time."

"Why are you here?" Pluto smiled at Aurora.

"I am here to revive the rest of your memories. You will need them for the battle that is coming up."

"Go right ahead." Pluto held out her staff and chanted in a strange language. Aurora understood what she was saying. Soon, another bright light appeared, but this time it came from Aurora. It quickly died down. Wufei looked at her concerned. But he wasn't looking at Aurora. In her place stood a woman with silver hair pulled up into heart shaped odangoes, an 8-pointed star glowing on her forehead, wearing a white fuku with rainbow stripes on the front of her skirt. In her hand was a staff taller than her and was white with a crystal at the top. (All in all, Aurora is Sailor Cosmos.)

"Aurora?" he whispered.

The woman opened her eyes to reveal soft, bluish lavender color eyes mixed with silver. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, my love. It is I. But in this form, I am known as Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars, the Messiah of Light, Ruler and Guardian of all dimensions, universes, and time, the Light of Hope, and the Legendary Immortal Soldier. That dream I told you was true. I am also known as Princess Atalanta of the Moon Kingdom, the first born of Queen Selenity and older sister of Neo-Queen Serenity of the Earth and Moon in another dimension." Wufei was shocked. His love was a Princess from long ago, and one of the legendary sailor senshi? 'Cool' he thought. Cosmos looked at Pluto.

"You're Dr. P, aren't you?" she asked. Pluto nodded.

"And isn't Dr.'s A and M also Uranus and Neptune respectively?"

"Yes, but their names are actually Haruka Amara Tenoh and Michiru Michelle Kaioh. They are going by their middle names. I am also known as Setsuna Tristan Meioh." Cosmos nodded understandingly.

"Where's Hotaru?"

"At the local high school. We'll all meet here tomorrow, because it's Saturday."

"Alright. Tomorrow at 10 am." Pluto nodded and left. Cosmos detransformed. Her brown hair held more silver in it than it did before. And her hazel eyes held a more bluish tint with hints of purple. She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked, concerned about her.

"I'm back to fighting monsters again. This is starting to annoy me. I can never get away from it." she sighed. "I am forever stuck on this path chosen for me since the beginning of time."

Wufei looked sadly at her.

"At least you have me by your side. I'll help you get through this." he said, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks Fei-chan." she smiled.

"You're welcome."

All of the pilots were gathered in the library of Quatre's mansion.

"Now, why are we here, again?" Duo asked. Everybody groaned.

"Because I have something important to tell you. It's something you should know about me. So everything that will be said will stay in this room. Are we clear?" Aurora asked, looking at every single pilot(besides Wufei). They nodded their heads.

"Alright. We'll begin. A couple of thousand years ago..." she began, telling them her past on the Moon kingdom.

"So, you're the daughter of a Queen and the sister to a Neo Queen?" Steven asked.

"Yes. A little after Queen Selenity had taken her throne, she traveled to different solar systems, trying to get them to join the Silver Alliance. While she was on the planet called Vegeta, she met the King and they had a little affair. I was the product of that. I'm half saiyan and half lunarian. I grew up in different planets. As I was growing up, I was taught different fighting techniques. Then, when we arrived back on the Moon, I was hid. No one knew about me except my mother and her scouts - the Queens of the other planets. So, for a couple of hundred years, I was trained to control their elements because of who I was and who I would be in the future. On Mercury, I was trained in the elements of ice and water; Mars - the element of fire; Venus - the element of love; Jupiter - the elements of nature, thunder and lightening; Uranus - the elements of wind and earth; Neptune - the elements of sea/water; Saturn - the elements of Death and Rebirth; and Pluto - the element of Time." she paused to catch her breath. "Lunarians have long life spans of up to a thousand years, so Selenity waited to have her second child. She married the King of the Sun and Serenity was born. But the King of the Sun died soon afterwards when he was traveling back to his kingdom. So everyone thought that Serenity was the Queen's only daughter, even Serena thought so herself. Only because I was over 300 years older than Serenity. Anyways, Serena grew up and was engaged to Prince Endymion of Earth. I was already Sailor Cosmos by then, watching over them from my lonely palace in the center of the Galaxy Cauldron. I watched as Beryl attacked my mother's kingdom. I couldn't interfere.

"Time resumed until one day I decided to try and actually live a normal life. So I went to Earth, gained memories of what went on, how to live there, get a job, and other things. I never married or got a boyfriend. After a while, I locked up all of my memories of being Cosmos. I continued like this for quite a few hundred years, changing identities quite a few times. I never died. I couldn't. Until now, I've never remembered my past. And here I am." she finished.

"So you erased all of your memories of the Moon Kingdom, just to live a normal life?" Hal asked. Aurora nodded.

"Not only did I do that, I kept changing to the age of 5 every time I was supposed to die, and placed myself in a new family. I only did it 3 times up till now." she added.

"Well," Wufei started. "I'm glad you confided in all of us." everybody nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, Pluto appeared.

"Your majesty." Pluto said as she bowed.

"What is it?" Aurora asked, worried about the tone her friend used.

"I am afraid we'll have to meet earlier than planned." she opened a portal and out came Uranus, Neptune and Saturn in senshi forms. "We must plan what to do for the upcoming battle in 3 days." Aurora's eyes widened,

"3 DAYS??!?!?!?!!? Oh goddess. Alright. We must awaken the inners and we'll probably have to bring the Neo-Queen Serenity, if all possible." Pluto nodded.

"Yes. We'll need her's and Endymion's help. We shall awaken the inners now." she turned to Steven and Hal. "You two, step forward."

Hal and Steven stepped closer to the Senshi of Time.

"You must now reveal your true forms." the two nodded. Suddenly, two bursts of light came from them and soon died down. In their places stood two women. Aurora's eyes widened.

"Oh My God!"

End chapter 9

I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be out in week or so. So please review and tell me your thoughts on this story. Thanks, Ja Ne!!!


	10. Truths Revealed

Disclaimers: I don't own GW or SM, so please don't sue! But the other characters: Aurora, Steven, Hal, Sam and Holly are mine.

Thanks to: **Anrui Shino – **here's the next chappie. Hope you like it; **gundam06serenity** – a fuku is the sailor suit that Sailor Moon and the rest of the sailor scouts wear. That's what they're called in Japanese and you did not sound stupid. I have the tendency to use the Japanese spelling a lot. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it; and **dark-spiritwolf** – You'll find out who Hal and Steve are in this chapter. Hope you like it.

[...] = denotes telepathy

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 10 - Truths Revealed

"I... it... it can't be!" Aurora stuttered out as she looked at the two women. The brown haired one nodded.

"It's us all right."

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner," the other woman continued "but we weren't allowed." she glared at Pluto during the last part of what she said.

Pluto just shrugged.

"How can you be alive?" Aurora continued to ask, trying to get more information.

"Pluto showed up at the hospital and teleported us to the time gates. There, we recuperated and was sent to an OZ base where we were captured. While we were in the cell, we disguised ourselves as males. Then these guys came and rescued us." replied the first woman. Aurora smiled. "Come here." she said to them. Both of them ran to her and all three hugged each other. "It's good to see you again... Sam and Holly." The guys' were shocked. 'Sam and Holly are still alive?' they all thought at the same time. The trio separated. Aurora turned to the guys.

"Guys, these are my two best friends. Samantha Paronto," she gestured to the red head "and Holly Holt." she gestured to the brunette. They both waived and smiled.

"Well, now that that's settled, we must continue on." announced Uranus, who was getting anxious. Pluto nodded in agreement.

"First we must awaken Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars." Pluto looked at Sam and Holly. Samantha, please step forward." Sam stepped close to Pluto. "Aurora, I'm going to need your help. She's a scout, but I don't know which one."

Aurora stepped up to Sam and placed her right index finger on her forehead and concentrated. Soon, Sam started glowing green and the symbol for Jupiter appeared.

"Well, it looks like Jupiter will be awakened first." Pluto commented. She help her staff out and the top touched Sam's head. The Garnet Orb started to glow along with Sam. A few minutes later, Sam yelled out

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

She transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. Trowa's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

'Damn she's fine!' he thought to himself while looking at Sam. Aurora looked at Trowa and heard his thoughts loud and clear. She smirked. Trowa then noticed Aurora looking at him like she knew what he was thinking and lightly blushed. She smiled and slightly nodded her head. His visible eyes widened a little. Aurora chuckled softly and returned her gaze on Sam. Meanwhile, Sam had detransformed and was waiting for Aurora to do the same to Holly.

"Aurora!" Pluto said again for the third time. Aurora turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"I said it's time for Holly's turn." Pluto said exasperated.

"Fine." Aurora stepped up to Holly and repeated what she did to Sam. Then Pluto did her thing and soon Holly was shouting out "Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" She quickly transformed into Super Sailor Mars. Heero looked at Holly and thought along the same lines as Trowa. Aurora also looked at him the exact same way she looked at Trowa and smiled slightly and nodded. Heero raised his left eyebrow in question.

[I know what you're thinking about Holly, Heero.] said a voice in his head.

'Wha...?' he said to himself after he heard the voice in his head. 'I must be hallucinating.'

[No, you actually heard me in your head.] said the voice.

'Who are you?'

[Aurora. I'm telepathic. I can hear anyone's thoughts if I wanted to.]

Heero looked over at Aurora and she just nodded. Then she looked back at Holly who had detransformed some time ago.

"I'll come with you to find Mercury and Venus." Aurora said to Pluto. Pluto nodded. She opened a portal for them to leave through. Aurora turned to Wufei.

"I'll be back soon. Please don't antagonize Haruka." she turned to the rest of the outers. "Detransform and introduce yourselves properly. And Haruka, don't hurt my boyfriend too much!" Uranus nodded. "Good. Later!" Aurora and Pluto walked through the portal and disappeared.

The three outers detransformed soon after the two left. Haruka looked at Wufei.

"So, your my Queen's boyfriend, huh?" she asked with a glean in her eyes.

"Yes. What's it to you?" he growled back. Haruka advanced on him. He stood his ground and glared at her.

"She is my Queen, and an older sister to me. I want her to be happy. If you make her happy, then I'm cool with you. If you don't make her happy, I'm going to hurt you. Cause her any pain, suffering or heartbreak, I will kill you. Got it?" Wufei nodded.

"There will be no need to worry. She's going to be treated the way she wants to be treated. I love her too much to hurt her." Haruka smile, liking his answer.

"Good. Now, Duo." She turned to Duo and glared. He gulped. "I'm going to keep my eye on you. If I ever catch you playing a prank on Aurora, then I will put you through hell with my katana. Got it?" he nodded and shrank away.

The two appeared in front of a house that looked runned down. Aurora turned to Pluto.

"You sure one of them lives here?" Pluto nodded.

"Yes." the two walked up to the door. "You should transform. It'll help with the process."

"All right." A bright light emitted from her and seconds later, Sailor Cosmos stood in her place. Pluto smirked.

"Show off."

"Up yours." they joked. Both rolled their eyes at the other. Pluto then knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a blonde girl of about 5'5".

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I am Sailor Pluto and this is Sailor Cosmos. Are you, by chance, Melany Arrows?" the girl nodded.

"Good. May we come in? We have to tell you something of great importance." Cosmos stated. Melany let them enter.

"What is it that you need to speak with me?" Cosmos and Pluto did their thing. The symbol of Venus appeared on the girl's forehead.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Melany transformed into Super Sailor Venus. Then she detransformed and looked at Pluto.

"I remember you, but I don't remember her." she pointed to Cosmos. "Who is she?"

"All will be revealed once we awaken Mercury and return to where we will be staying at." Pluto said. She turned and opened a portal. The three stepped through.

When they stepped out on the other side of the portal, the three were in front of a small mansion. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A butler answered the door and showed the three to the sitting room. Soon, a girl came down the stairs and greeted them. She stood about 5'6" and had short strawberry blonde hair.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Matthews. I was told you were looking for me." Cosmos nodded and stepped up to the girl as did Pluto. They did their thing and minutes later Anastasia yelled out "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" and transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. Seconds later, she detransformed.

"All right. Who are you?" she asked Cosmos. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

Cosmos looked at the reincarnate of Mercury. "All will be revealed in due time." she answered. "Now, shall we continue home?"

"Yes. Come with us to where we live at." Pluto said to Anastasia.

"All right. Let me go and tell my dad that I'm going out." she ran off. A few minutes later she came running in.

"Let's go." Pluto opened a portal and the four disappeared.

A bright light appeared in the room where the pilots and outer scouts congregated and 4 figures were left after the light disappeared. Two of the four women could be recognized, but the other two were strangers.

Pluto and Cosmos detransformed. Wufei smiled.

"Onna!" he called out happily. Haruka glared at him. Aurora and the two strangers looked at him. Aurora smiled.

"Fei-chan!" she exclaimed and lunged at him. He caught her and held her close. Haruka's glare softened when she saw the love on both of their faces. She cleared her throat. The couple pulled away slightly, though Wufei kept her in his arms.

"Who are they?" Haruka asked, pointing to the two strangers.

"The blonde is Melany Arrows and the strawberry blond is Anastasia Matthews." the two waved when their names were said. "Also known as Sailors' Venus and Mercury respectively. Girls," Aurora turned to the two 'newbie's'. "These 4 women are my guardians and close friends. Haruka Tenoh - Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaioh - Sailor Neptune, Hotaru Tomoe - Sailor Saturn, and Setsuna Meioh - Sailor Pluto. The other two are my very best friends. Samantha Paronto - Sailor Jupiter, and Holly Holt - Sailor Mars." Melany and Anastasia looked at the other women in the room. Then they noticed the guys.

"Who are they?" Melany asked, pointing to the guys. Aurora followed the finger to where she was pointing.

"They are my team. The blonde is Quatre Winner - owner of the house we're in, the tallest with light brown hair covering one green eye is Trowa Barton, the braided one is Duo Maxwell, the one with dark brown hair is Heero Yui, and," she paused and turned slightly to her boyfriend "this is Wufei Chang - my boyfriend."

"Cool. Nice to meet all of you. Now, you said once we got here all would be explained." Anastasia said. "Now, who are you?" Aurora sighed.

"All right. I'll start at the very beginning. It all started thousands of years ago in the Silver Millennium, right before Queen Selenity became Queen of the Moon..." she told the story of hoe past, who she was, how she came to be, all the way up till now, editing out that she was a Gundam pilot, as were the boys, and Holly and Sam of Leos.

"Wow." was what Mel and Stacy(this is what I'm going to be referring them to from now on) said once the story was finished.

"So you're actually the oldest daughter of Queen Selenity? Did Princess Serenity know of you?" asked Stacy.

"No, I was born a few hundred years before her. Serenity didn't know of me because I was always on training trips with the other Queens of the planets, learning your guys' powers and other things."

"That must have sucked, huh?" asked Mel.

"Sometimes. But not always. I had the chance to travel and explore. Something Serenity wasn't allowed to do." Aurora got up and started to walk up the stairs, Wufei following right behind her.

"I'm going to bed." she said once she reached the top of the stairs. "I'll need all the rest I can get for tomorrow. Teleporting to another dimension and then back with more people is going to require a hell of a lot energy than I used today. Goodnight." her and Wufei continued to their room. The others continued to talk, but Pluto had went back to the time gates soon after Aurora had departed. Mel looked questioningly at the others.

"Aurora is going to bring Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion to our dimension?" she asked. Everyone except Anastasia nodded. "Why?"

"Because the new evil is more powerful that all of us scouts combined." Haruka answered. A look of understanding appeared on Mel's and Stacy's faces.

"So we need more power, and because the Silver Crystal is the most powerful gem in the universe."

"Actually, no it isn't." Hotaru piped up. "The Silver Crystal isn't that powerful. The Cosmos crystal is the most powerful because it has powers from everything in the Universe."

All of the scouts' eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. And because Aurora is Cosmos, she is the most powerful person. And right behind her is me, because I have the powers of Death and Rebirth. I am of the Dark whereas she is of Light. One cannot exist without the other. Wherever she goes, I go. The Silver Crystal is only a tool for which Serenity focuses her power through. She is as powerful as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto combined." Hotaru explained. Then she got up, and headed for the stairs.

"I'm turning in. See you all in the morning." Everybody decided to follow her example and they too, went up the stairs to go to bed.


	11. The Neo Queen Arrives!

Disclaimers: I don't own GW or SM, so please don't sue! But the other characters: Aurora, Sam and Holly are mine.

Thanks: To **Siren** – thanks for the review. I'll try to clear up some of the confusion for you. The Sailor Senshi were reborn and were given different names.

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had completely forgotten about this story until I was going through and deleting old and unimportant documents to keep my computer from slowing down. Here's the next chapter and hope you all like it and REVIEW!!! Heh, have fun!

[...] = denotes telepathic talking

**The Hidden Life**

Chapter 11 - The Neo Queen Arrives!

The next day was a bustle of energy. Aurora was the only one sitting down. She watched in amusement. Melany stopped what she was doing to look at her.

"Why aren't you helping us get things ready for the Queen?" Aurora smirked.

"Because I'm the only one that knows she doesn't like things prim and proper. She likes things quiet." she said. "Plus, I'm reserving my energy because I'm going to be teleporting myself there and back with two extra people. You guys should just relax. She'll like this place no matter what it looks like. All right?"

Everyone heard what she said and did as she asked.

"When will you be leaving to get her?" Quatre asked.

"When Pluto returns." was the reply. Suddenly Pluto appears. Speak of the devil!

"Your Majesty." she said to Aurora and kneeled. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You may get up Pluto." Pluto stood. "What did Serenity say when you asked her?"

"She has agreed to come. She is waiting for your arrival."

"Did you tell her who I am?"

"Yes. I told her everything that was relevant to the Silver Millennium."

"Good. I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Aurora got up. "Well. See you guys in a few hours." she transformed into Cosmos and brought hew staff forth. She created a portal and soon disappeared. Michiru broke the silence.

"Well, all we do now is wait for their arrival." Everyone else nodded.

Cosmos appeared in the throne room of the Neo Queen and King. She looked at them.

"Are you two ready?" she asked. They both nodded.

"Good." She walked up top them and held out her left hand. "One of you takes my hand while the other grabs a hold of my arm." Serenity took Cosmos' hand while Endymion grabbed the arm. Soon all three disappeared in a flash of white light. Luna and Artemis watched as their King and Queen left with the legendary soldier.

"It was a surprise to hear that Sailor Cosmos is related to Serenity, ne Luna?" Artemis asked the black cat. Luna nodded.

"Yes it was, Art." she said softly. "Yes it was."

A couple of hours had passed by in the Gundam dimension. Everybody was sitting or sleeping, while Wufei paced back and forth, worrying about Aurora. All of a sudden, 3 figures appeared out of nowhere. The Inners bowed while the Outers merely nodded their heads in the direction of the two newcomers. Then they saw the condition of Cosmos. She looked about ready to faint.

"My Queen!" shouted the Outers as they rushed towards Cosmos, just as she was about to collapse. Wufei also rushed to his girlfriend, worried. Serenity and Endymion looked shocked, confused and slightly hurt by the Outers reaction to them but were soon worried about Cosmos' state.

"Will she be ok?" Serenity asked. Wufei nodded. He picked up Cosmos and carried her to their room (even though it's their room, they don't do anything naughty – only sleep and cuddle). Everybody watched them leave the room. Quatre turned to Serenity.

"Welcome to my home. I am Quatre Raberba Winner. We can do introductions later, once Aurora wakes up and is feeling better." Serenity and Endymion nodded in agreement. "Great. I'll have Rashid show you to your room."

Moments later, the two royals were shown to their room and everyone else decided to play strip poker in the study.

Aurora woke up to a dark room. She realized she was laying on something soft. She rolled over and came face to face with Wufei. He smiled.

"Are you ok?" she nodded.

"Yes. I just needed some rest. How is Serenity and Endymion?"

"I don't know. I was by your side the entire time you were out, which was for a couple of hours."

"Oh. Well, let's see how they're doing, shall we?" he nodded and got up. He helped her out of bed. Once she was steady, she detransformed. They then walked out of the room and down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, they didn't see anyone. Then they heard voices coming from the study. Wufei and Aurora looked at each other and then to the door that they heard the voices coming from. They walked over and slowly opened the door. What they saw shocked the hell out of them.

There, at one of the large tables, sat the rest of the G-boys, the scouts, the King and the Queen playing none other than strip poker.

Duo was mostly nude, except for his boxers. Trowa still had a muscle shirt and boxers on. Heero had everything but his socks and shoes. Quatre had on his boxers and socks.

Haruka, Samantha, Serenity and Hotaru had shirts and underwear on. Endymion was completely nude. Melany, Holly and Michiru were down to bra and panties. Anastasia and Setsuna had their bras, boxers and socks on.

Aurora and Wufei started to crack up laughing. Those sitting around the table looked over at the two and blushed brightly at being caught in a compromising situation.

"We can explain!" cried out Duo, who rushed to get his clothes on as were the others. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Sure ya can!" Wufei chuckled.

"Plus, we have blackmail." He said as he walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled something down and showed it to everyone.

"What's that?" Samantha timidly asked Wufei. Aurora busted out laughing.

"Good thinking Fei-chan! Toss it over here and let's book it!" Wufei tossed the tape to Aurora and the two booked it out of the room. The group just stared at the spot where Wufei and Aurora last stood. Then, as one, they took off in the direction the couple went.

Aurora and Wufei ran all throughout the mansion, the rest of their friends hot on their tail. They turned and came to a dead end. They heard the others also stop behind them. They turned around. Aurora smiled mysteriously.

"Hand over the tape, Aurora." Heero asked threateningly. She shook her head. In a bright flash of light, she turned into Sailor Cosmos and grinned. She waved to tape in the air.

"This?" Heero advanced on her. As he was about to grab the tape, she quickly placed it in her subspace pocket and detransformed. Heero cursed, as did the others.

"Now I'd like to see you find a way to get into my pocket to retrieve the tape." She smirked. Sam smiled.

"Maybe I can find a way." She transformed into Jupiter and walked over to Aurora. Aurora's eyes widen.

"No way." Jupiter smirked evilly.

"Yes way." She stuck her hand into Aurora's subspace pocket and felt around. "Ah ha! Found it!" she pulled out the tape. She looked at the cover. "Umm... then again... no." she stuffed it back in the pocked. She searched around again.

"What's this?" she pulled something out to where she can see it. Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!!!" she put that back also. She withdrew her hand and looked at Aurora.

"I don't want to know what you do on your free time with those things, but I didn't find that tape." Wufei looked at Aurora with curiosity written in his eyes.

"What things?" Aurora looked at him.

"I'll show you later." He nodded.

"Eww! I did not need to hear that!" Sam complained after she detransformed. Aurora and everybody else laughed.

"That's what you get when you listen to one our conversations." Sam shuddered.

"That's it! This is getting to be too sickening for me. I'm going back to the living room." She turned and started to leave. "See you guys later." She left.

"I agree." Stated Heero. Everybody nodded. Soon, all that were left were Wufei and Aurora. They started to chuckle.

"Now that was funny. I've never seen them move that fast before!" Aurora said.

"I agree."

A couple of days passed since Serenity and Endymion arrived. Since then, every one of the scouts were training, along with Serenity and Endymion.

As they were training one day, Aurora felt an evil presence. She stopped what she was doing and walked outside. Once there, she saw a red haired man wearing tacky red and green clothes that were outdated.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. The guy looked at her.

"I'm Rubius of the Black Moon Family."

"Why are you here?"

"To destroy the scouts and to bring the Neo Queen to my prince." Aurora cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's your prince?"

"Prince Diamond."

"Oh. Ok." 'Shit! He's the enemy! Got to warn the others.' She thought to herself.

[Hey guys! I need some help here! Rubius is here, ad he wants Serenity.] she yelled telepathically to the scouts' minds. She looked at Rubius.

"Why does your prince want her?" she asked curiously. He was silent for a little while.

"You know, I honestly don't know. I think he has an infatuation with her or something, He never said why."

"Oh. Well then, I guess he won't get her because she is already married." Rubius scowled.

"It won't matter to Prince Diamond! He'll make her love him!" he stepped aside and a portal opened. Out came a monster. "Droido! Attack this measly human and anyone else who interferes!" the monster nodded and started to attack Aurora. She dodged all of them except the one that Rubius decided to throw at her. It caught her head on and she flew back a few yards.

She got up unsteadily and narrowed her eyes in anger. By this time, the scouts arrived and saw how pissed Aurora was. A bright flash of light occurred and soon Aurora was Sailor Cosmos, fury coming off her in waves.

"You guys handle the monster. I'm going to 'play' with Rubius here." She growled out. The scouts nodded, not wanting to be on her bad side right now. They powered up and started to attack the monster. The G-boys stayed back and watched in fascination.

Cosmos advanced on Rubius, the promise of a slow and painful death in her eyes. Rubius laughed and started to taunt her. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind him. He tried to find her but was suddenly kicked from behind. He landed on the ground roughly.

He spat out some dirt and tried to get up, but soon saw white. Then he felt pain in his face.

The guys saw Rubius go flying backwards and into a tree. He groggily got up and readied an attack on Cosmos, who also readied and attack. They threw the attacks at each other and the collided. As the dust cleared, all that could be soon was Rubius with his victorious grin.

"HA! That sailor brat couldn't last from my attack! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely. Everybody was shocked. The outers powered up even further and destroyed the monster. They were completely pissed off.

"Who says I can't stand a weak attack like that?" said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up and saw Sailor Cosmos, floating in midair. She smirked when she saw Rubius' face fall. Then she turned serious. "Now it's time for you to die." He paled as Cosmos started one of her attacks.

"Cosmic... Soul... Destruction!" the large blast headed straight for Rubius, who just stood there in shock. It hit him and the explosion nearly blinded everybody. Once the light died down, all that was left of Rubius was a pile of dust.

"Dusted!" she squealed after she step foot back on the ground. Wufei came rushing over to her, worry, anger and relief written all over his face.

"My God, Aurora!" he exclaimed as he twirled Cosmos in his arms. "Don't you ever do that again! You had me worried!" Cosmos giggled slightly and hugged him closer.

"Don't worry my love. Nothing and no one can kill me. I'll end up in a lot of pain, but I won't die. I won't ever leave you." She turned to the scouts. "You guys did a great job. Now, let's go inside. I'm hungry and tired." They all went inside.

After eating a late lunch, everyone was seated in the den, watching a movie. Wufei and Aurora were cuddled in one of the loveseats, as were Holly and Heero, and Trowa and Sam. Duo, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru sat on the largest couch. Anastasia, Quatre and Melany sat on the other couch. Serenity in one chair and Endymion in the other. Pluto was at the time gates.

The first movie they watched was Evolution and the other one was Resident Evil. Soon it was dinner time and after that was bed time.

Aurora and Wufei sat in their room that was once Aurora's, discussing about the events that happened earlier that day.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid, that's all." He looked at her in confusion.

"Afraid about what?"

"About Serenity and the upcoming battle."

"Why are you afraid of your half sister?" she shook her head.

"Not OF her. FOR her."

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"A couple of hundred years ago, she went up against the same people because they traveled to the past. She defeated them and Wiseman. I watched her while I was dreaming during that time. Now, this time, they're even more powerful. Chaos had joined with Wiseman. Remember what I told you about Chaos and Galaxia?" he nodded. "Serenity's scouts died then. She was heartbroken, but I brought them back to life. I made sure that their Sailor Crystals were safe. I'm afraid that none of them will make it through this. The inner and outer scouts particularly, maybe even Endymion." Some tears trailed down her face. Wufei pulled her into his arms and onto his lap to comfort her.

"Everything will be all right. You'll see." She looked at him.

"How do you know?" he shrugged.

"Something is telling me that everything will be all right." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I hope you're right." She mumbled and fell asleep. Wufei stroked her hair and gently arranged them so that they're lying down.

"I hope so too, Aurora." He whispered. "I hope so too." Soon, he too, fell asleep with Aurora held tightly against him.

Outside the door stood everybody – their eyes wide. They quietly walked away from the door and down the hall.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us." Serenity said aloud.

"Maybe she didn't want to frighten us." Mel commented.

"Who knows?" Haruka said as she shrugged. Hotaru nodded.

"My Queen is just like Serenity. Putting everyone else before her and keeping bad stuff like this to herself." Serenity looked at Hotaru.

"You Queen? I thought I was your Queen?" Hotaru shook her head.

"Aurora/Atalanta is the ruler of the entire Universe. The outers are her personal guard, as well as being the guardians of the Moon Kingdom. We were never of your court. We just protected the Inner system from outside invaders. That is why we are older than you by far." She explained.

"Then why do you look younger than all of us?" Endymion asked.

"Even though I look younger than the rest of you, I was actually born a few years after Atalanta/Aurora. I am the second oldest scout. But because I am the Scout of Death and Destruction, I was put into a deep sleep when I was young – frozen in time until it was time for me to awaken and bring down my glaive. Pluto was born a couple of years or so after me, then it was Haruka and then Michiru." Hotaru answered. Serenity nodded also, digesting the new information. Silence followed.

"I understand." Serenity said at last.

"Well, now that Hotaru explained why she looks so young, why don't we go to bed also?" Haruka asked everyone.

"I agree." Chorused Michiru, Quatre, Sam and Melany. The others nodded in agreement. Soon, they each walked to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

End of chapter 11.

AN – Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it out. College is starting to take up most of my time. Please r&r and tell me what you think of it. Also, if you want to email me with questions or anything else, here's my addy: Ja!

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind


	12. Training

Disclaimers: I don't own GW or SM, so please don't sue! But the other characters: Aurora, Steven, Hal, Sam and Holly are mine.

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed. Sorry I never got around to thanking you or acknowledge you. I've either been busy or forget about them.

The Hidden Life

Chapter 12 – Training

The next morning, Aurora woke up in a very compromising position. She tried to get up, but Wufei tightened his grip on her and that caused her to moan.

'I hope he doesn't wake up soon.' She thought. 'I'm really not in the mood to be embarrassed.' She watched his facial features and noticed his eyes were slowly opening. 'Too late.'

Wufei completely opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Then he frowned slightly once he realized that his fingers on his right hand were wet and warm. Then he noticed Aurora watching him, her face slightly pink.

"Good morning." He said, moving his right hand trying to figure out where exactly it was at. His movements made Aurora squirm slightly and moan. His widened when he figured out why his fingers were wet and warm. Then he got a devilish idea.

Aurora saw the changes in his eyes. 'Uh oh. I have a feeling something is about to happen.' She thought. He leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. Soon, hands were roaming and clothes were disappearing.

Wufei paused, wanting to be sure of what Aurora wanted.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked positioning himself. Aurora just gave him a look.

"If I wasn't sure, we wouldn't be in this position." He nodded and with one quick thrust, they continued.

A couple of hours later, Wufei awoke and grinned. The person next to him stretched and eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm." Muttered the person next to him. He chuckled.

"Have I ever told you lately that I love you?" he asked Aurora. She nodded.

"Yes, and you also showed me exactly how much. Now," she paused as she sat up. "I think it's time to get something to eat. I'm hungry." She got out of bed and padded over to the closed and dresser. Wufei followed suit. Soon they were dressed and heading downstairs to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, everybody headed to the training room.

"All right. This is what's going to happen. Everyone is going to be separated into teams of two and train. You'll work on each other's weaknesses. We'll rotate after awhile so you're not used to just one partner." Aurora announced once everyone was inside the room. "I'll pair each of you off. Haruka you're with Duo, Michiru with Holly, Hotaru with Heero, Sam with Quatre, Trowa with Mel, and Wufei with Stacy. I'll be taking Serenity and Endymion. Now, let's get started."

Over the next few hours, everyone trained hard to get rid of their weaknesses in fighting. Finally after 5 hours of sparring, Duo dropped to the ground and groaned.

"Can we please stop for awhile? I'm hungry!" he whined. Aurora stopped and looked at him.

"You're a gundam pilot and you can't handle a little training? You're pitiful!" she exclaimed. Haruka stepped forth.

"I think we should take a break. Not all of us can train as long as you." aurora nodded.

"You're right. I've been training for more than 20 years. The same with Heero. And I'm a gundam pilot. Most of us pilots have gone through extensive training." She stopped and looked at everyone. "We'll stop for today. There are other things that we need to do. So, you're dismissed."

The scouts, Serenity, Endymion, Duo and Quatre all left the room. Heero, Trowa and Wufei stayed with Aurora.

"Shall we continue training?" Trowa asked. Aurora nodded. The four broke up into pairs and started their spar.

In the kitchen, everybody else was eating their lunch. Serenity looked at the people gathered.

"Where's Aurora, Heero, Trowa and Wufei?" she asked. Quatre looked at her.

"They're still in the training room." He answered. Duo nodded.

"Yeah. When the four of them spar together, it's beautiful and intense. It's like a choreographed dance routine." The girls and Endymion's eyes widen. Then everybody shot off back to the room that they were previously in. what they saw amazed and shocked them.

There in front of them were the remaining pilots. They were sparring/fighting very fast and vicious. Blows landed with audible sounds. All of a sudden, Heero and Aurora went flying into the wall. Wufei and Trowa smirked victoriously.

Heero slowly got up and looked at Aurora. His eyes widened as he rushed to her side. Wufei followed his example, along with Trowa.

"Aurora!" Heero cried out. No response. He gently shook her. "Aurora!" he cried again.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Wufei demanded. Trowa looked at him.

"I'm sorry Wufei! I didn't mean to hit her that hard!" he explained.

"Where did you hit her?" Wufei asked gently, not wanting to upset his fellow pilot even more than he already was.

"In the chest." Trowa said. Then they heard a soft moan. Everyone looked down at Aurora.

"Onna?" Wufei softly asked.

"Yeah. Owww…" was the reply. "Man Trowa! That was one hell of a punch! You're getting better."

"Are you ok?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah. I probably hit my head a little too hard but I'll be fine." Wufei just raised an eyebrow. Then he bent down and swooped her into his arms.

He carried her out of the room, and into theirs. While she was being carried, she protested the whole way.

"I said I was fine Wufei! He just caught me unawares, that's all." Wufei ignored her ranting and raving. He placed her on their bed and started to check her for other injuries.

Aurora gave up protesting and let him finish what he started. Soon, he was done after he was satisfied that there were no other serious injuries.

"Wufei?" she asked quietly.

"Yes love?" a growling noise came from her stomach.

"I'm hungry." Wufei chuckled.

"Yes, I heard." He said. "Come; let's go get something to eat."

Two days later, another attack came. The scouts were battling with everything they had, but it was barely scratching the monster.

"Man, where's Cosmos when you need her?" Venus mumbled as she dove out of the way from a blast.

"Right here." Said a voice from up above. They all looked up and saw Sailor Cosmos floating in the air.

"About god damn TIME!" Mars said. Cosmos just looked at her coldly and spoke in a chilling voice.

"Watch what you say Mars. You have no precedence over me whatsoever." Mars just nodded her eyes wide. Cosmos turned towards the monster.

"I think it's time for you to die. Goodbye." She powered up one of her attacks.

"Sonic… Wave… Shocker!"

The attack raced towards the monster and disappeared before it hit its target. The scout's jaws dropped in shock. Even Sailor Cosmos couldn't defeat this monster! Then all of a sudden, the monster started screaming in pain as it clawed at its head. Then, its head combusted and the body fell to the ground lifeless.

Cosmos threw a small ki blast at the body and destroyed the remains. The scouts all turned to look at her.

"What was that?" asked Mercury, trying to compute all the data in her hand held computer.

"That," Cosmos gestured to where the monster used to stand. "was a sonic blast. It's very high pitched and destroys the eardrums and then the whole head explodes."

"Then how come we didn't hear anything?" Jupiter asked.

"Because it is only heard by the monsters that are to be destroyed. Our ears aren't sensitive to sounds like that." Cosmos explained.

"Oh."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The pathetic Sailor Saps. It must be my unlucky day!" cackled an annoying voice. The scouts looked around and saw a woman with green hair and a green dress.

"Who are you?" demanded Uranus.

"My name's Emerald. Rubius was an idiot! He didn't know how to destroy you, so I'm here to take his place."

"Great." Cosmos said snidely. "And I suppose YOU know how to destroy us?"

"Of course!" Emerald cackled. The scouts groaned.

"Not another psycho!" Mars exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." Venus said soberly.

End Chapter 12

Well, sorry for the delay. College life isn't all what it's cracked up to be. Very hard classes and a lot of homework. Anyways, it'll be awhile till I type up the next chapter. I just found this chappy already done and saved on a disk that I haven't checked for quite a while. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review at the bottom and let me know what you think. Thank you.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind


End file.
